Stupidity Is The Reason
by xEagerxLovexRevengex
Summary: Naruto has a few questions to ask Sasuke. And well, gets the wrong answers. So, he decides to break up with him, but in a flash, he understands it all. Short Oneshot. WARNINGS: Angst, Fluff, Shonen Ai, SasuNaru, MM.


**Ko: Oh, my God! I really liked how this one turned out!**

**Sasuke: See what I mean? She doesn't suck at writing after all.**

**Naruto: Ah, hahaha.**

**Edward: SasuNaru, Lmao.**

**Sasuke: Shut up, Pipsqueak. -Glared at Ed.-**

**Edward: What did you say?!**

**Ko: Okay, calm down you two. -Sighed.- So, anyways! Naruto, Sasuke. You two are cute together. Oh, and Alphonse. Disclaimer please!**

**Alphonse: Mhm! Disclaimer: Ko-Chan does not own Naruto or any of the characters presented in this Fic'. Buuuutt..**

**Sasuke: If she did, it would be nothing but Naruto and I xxxing.**

**Naruto: Sasuke! What the hell are you--?!**

**Ko: Well, he is right. Eh, hehehe. Anywho, enjoy!**

-----------------------------

"Oi! Sasuke!" Naruto called out to his raven-haired lover, Sasuke. They were dating now; after a few years of fighting and randomly becoming friends with each other, they had decided to just become lovers. Naruto had always thought Sasuke was just some up-tight, snobby little—well, you get the point—until they had started seeing each other. Everyone else was fine with this change. Surprisingly, even Sakura and Ino were fine with it, just as long as they never seen them doing anything in public.

As usual, Sasuke was leaning against a tree, raven locks covering his pale face as he nodded a simple hello to Naruto. Naruto just giggled softly to himself and walked up to his raven lover to also lean against the tree, now waiting for Sakura and Kakashi to show. Naruto had always wanted to be with Sasuke—as well as Sasuke's desires. But, of course, it was quite hard for them to actually show their love for one another. Especially Sasuke. But Sasuke's snobby and up-tight attitude would never stop Naruto from telling him how much he loved the raven. Naruto, well, couldn't really tell whether or not Sasuke's feelings for the kitsune were the same. He wanted to ask so bad, but was terrified of his lover's reactions.

Naruto's thoughts kept piling up as he shifted uncomfortably. Suddenly, he wanted to just throw himself at Sasuke and demand he tell him his true feelings for the kitsune. But, that would be too naïve of him, now wouldn't it? Sasuke was as cold-hearted as always, Naruto knew that much. But, what if he could change all of that.. 

"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto mumbled, his heart beat speeding up.

"Hmm?" Sasuke answered, his voice low.

"Ah, um.. do you think.. I'm um.. Attractive?" One question down, three more to go.

"No comment."

. "Oh.." Naruto blushed softly, his blue gaze focused on his feet. He suddenly felt a slight ache in his once happy-go-lucky heart. He sighed, readying himself for another question. "Sasuke?" 

"Huh?"

"Um, do you.. uh, like being with me?" That's the second question, two more to go.

"No."

Suddenly, Naruto was on the verge of crying. Tears threatened to fall from his sky-blue orbs. "..Um, if I ever, I don't know.. died? Would you.. would you be sad and cry for me?" 

"No."

Naruto gasped mentally, his heart rate racing as his eye sight began to blur. "Do you even.. Maybe, like.. me?" 

"No."

"Ah, I.. I see," Naruto murmured, his hand raising to cover his mouth. He felt like crying, his heart was definitely broken. So, his feelings for Sasuke really _did _mean nothing to him. He sighed, gently resting his head back against the tree trunk. "Sasuke?" 

"What?"

"Maybe we shouldn't continue this relationship."

"Mm."

A gentle blush graced his tanned cheeks as a single tear trailed its way down to his chin. "Y-you.. won't have to hear from me again, okay, Sasuke?" He stepped forward, not even daring to look back at his now ex-boyfriend. He already knew Sasuke didn't care for him—well, that's what his mind was telling him. But, he wasn't quite sure his heart was feeling the same way. 

Closing his sky-blue orbs, tears would gently sprinkle their way onto the ground. "You're so stupid, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted absent-mindedly before bolting down the street, his right arm covering his flushed face. But, before he could notice, a cold, pale hand had already gripped his wrist and pulled him back. He sniffled, feeling arms swing around his neck and hug him loosely. He already knew who it was who was holding him just by the way this person was panting and the warmth of his body. Sasuke Uchiha.

"Wait, Naruto," Sasuke demanded, his breathing steadying.

"Let go of me, please, Sasuke.." Naruto sniffled again, slowly relaxing himself against Sasuke's slim form.

"No, please, Naruto, just listen to me.." Sasuke begged, his chin gently resting on the other's shoulder. "Naruto, why should it matter whether or not I find you attractive? It doesn't matter what you look like, because I don't care about that. I only care about who you are. And, no, of course I don't _like_ being with you.."

Naruto blushed, his eyes closing. "..Nngh."

"..I _love_ being with you. I enjoy spending my time with you. I need to be with you. And no, I wouldn't cry if you died.."

Naruto cringed, a slightly frightened and worried expression appearing upon his tanned face.

"..There wouldn't be enough time for me to cry, because I would also be dying with you. I would die along beside you, Naruto. Because, I live for you; and only you. Naruto, I care for you more than anyone else on this planet. I need you in my life. You are my everything. I love you, Naruto."

Naruto blushed, pulling away from his raven lover to turn and face him. He gazed up at Sasuke, a soft smile gracing his features as his sky-blue orbs closed. He quickly threw himself at Sasuke, his arms coming around the other in a tight embrace that threatened to never let go. "You really are stupid, Sasuke." Naruto mumbled, small tears yet again trailing down his flushed cheeks. Sasuke smiled softly, his arms slowly sliding around his kitsune's waist as he returned the embrace.

"But, you're stupidity is what makes me love you so much, Sasuke Uchiha."

-----------------------------

**Ko: Awww, I like the fluffyness. xD Welp, sorry if it was short. Hopefully you liked it!**

**Sasuke: Narutoooo!**

**Naruto: Whaaaat?**

**Sasuke: I love you. -Smiled.-**

**Naruto: -Blink.- Uh, right.. anyways.**

**Ko: No! Bad Naruto! Respond correctly!**

**Naruto: ... I love you too, Sasuke.. -Mumble.-**

**Ko: Yay! More inspiration for another SasuNaru Fic' !**

**Sasuke: Hell yeah!**

**Naruto: ... Anyways!**

**Ko: Yes, anyways.**

**Sasuke&Naruto: R&R please!**

**With love, Xx.Ko-Chan.xX**


End file.
